Harve Presnell
Harve Presnell was an American actor and singer. Biography Born George Presnell in Modesto, California, he made an early professional debut at the age of sixteen before studying music professionally and later joining the San Francisco Opera. However, it was the role of Johnny "Leadville" Brown in The Unsinkable Molly Brown which would both launch Presnell and give him his greatest success. As well as appearing on stage, Presnell had a number of film roles, including The Glory Guys and Fargo as well as the television series The New Adventures of Superman and Dawson's Creek. Presnell passed away in 2009. Singing Presnell gained recognition for his Golden Globe Award winning performance as Johnny "Leadville" Brown in the stage musical and film The Unsinkable Molly Brown. He also appeared -singing - in such films as When the Boys Meet the Girls and Paint Your Wagon. Later, Presnell appeared as Rhett Butler in the original London cast of Gone with the Wind as portraying Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks in both Annie and the short-lived sequel Annie 2: Miss Hannigan's Revenge. Film The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1964) *I'll Never Say No (duet) *I'll Never Say No (reprise)(solo) *Colorado My Home (solo) *He's My Friend (contains solo lines) When the Boys Meet the Girls (1965) *But Not for Me (duet) *Embraceable You (solo) *I Got Rhythm (duet) Paint Your Wagon (1969) *They Call the Wind Maria (contains solo lines) *There's a Wagon Comin' In (contains solo lines) Television The Julie Andrews Hour (1973) *When I Look in Your Eyes (solo) Stage The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1960)(originated the role) *Colorado, My Home (solo) *I've A'ready Started In (contains solo lines) *I'll Never Say No (solo) *I Ain't Down Yet (Reprise)(duet) *If I Knew (solo) *Chick-a-pen (duet) *Leadville Johnny Brown (solo) *Belly Up to the Bar Boys (Reprise)(solo) Carousel (1965) *If I Loved You (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) *The Highest Judge of All (solo) *If I Loved You (Reprise)(solo) Gone with the Wind (1972)(originated the role) *Two of a Kind (solo) *A Time for Love (duet) *How Often (duet) *Marrying for Fun (solo) *Strange and Wonderful (duet) *Little Wonders (contains solo lines) *It Doesn't Matter Now (solo) Funny Girl (1975) *I Want to Be Seen with You Tonight (duet) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (Reprise)(solo) Brigham! (1976) *First You Have a Dream (solo) *Journey To Mexico (solo) *A Beginning/ I Lift My Eyes (solo) Annie, Get Your Gun (1977) *I'm a Bad, Bad Man (solo) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *There's No Business Like Show Business *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *My Defenses Are Down (contains solo lines) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(duet) *The Girl That I Marry (Reprise)(solo) *Anything You Can Do (duet) Annie (1979) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *N.Y.C. (reprise)/Lullaby (solo) *You Won't Be an Orphan For Long (duet) *Tomorrow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Something Was Missing (solo) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) *Finale Annie 2: Miss Hannigan's Revenge (1990)(originated the role) *1934 (contains solo lines) *A Younger Man (solo) *Coney Island (contains solo lines) *Coney Island (reprise)(contains solo lines) *A Young Man (reprise)(solo) *When You Smile (reprise)(contains solo lines) Annie Warbucks (1993)(originated the role) *A New Deal for Christmas *Annie Ain't Just Annie Anymore (contains solo lines) *Changes (duet) *That's the Kind of Woman (contains solo lines) *A Younger Man (solo) *All Dolled Up (contains solo lines) *When You Smile (duet) Albums The World's Greatest Love Songs (1964) *If You Are But A Dream (solo) *Yours Is My Heart Alone (solo) *You Are Love (solo) *Love Sends It's Little Gift Of Roses (solo) *If I Loved You (solo) *Falling In Love With Love (solo) *And This Is My Beloved (solo) *All The Things You Are (solo) *One Night Of Love (solo) *True Love (solo) *Oh Promise Me (solo) *I Love Thee (solo) New Echoes of the Old West (1965) *They Call The Wind Maria (solo) *Old Faithful (solo) *She Wore A Yellow Ribbon (solo) *A Home In The Meadow (solo) *The Wagons Roll (solo) *The Yellow Rose Of Texas (solo) *Shenandoah (And I Am Going Away)(solo) *Skip To My Lou (solo) *Friendly Persuasion (solo) *Deadwood Stage (solo) *When I Was Young (solo) *Along The Colorado Trail (solo) Gallery presnellleadville.jpg|'Johnny "Leadville" Brown' in The Unsinkable Molly Brown. presnelllovesongs.jpg|'The World's Greatest Love Songs.' presnellchurchill.jpg|'Danny Churchill' in When the Boys Meet the Girls. oldwest.jpg|'New Echoes of the Old West.' presnellrottenluck.jpg|'"Rotten Luck" Willie' in Paint Your Wagon. presnellritchie.jpg|'Rhett Butler' and Scarlett O'Hara in Gone with the Wind. presnellwarbucks.jpg|'Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks' in Annie. Presnell, Harve